Tips
Tips are tidbits of advice that appear on loading screens and briefly when respawning. They can be turned off in the Game Options menu. Loading Screen *Move unpredictably to make it more difficult for enemies to hit you. *A Quick Melee attack with key can finish off very low health enemies. *When low on health, disengage and use the health packs located around the map. *Enemies have a red outline around their character and a red nameplate above their head. *Look out for enemies trying to flank you from behind or above. *Group up and attack with your teammates. A coordinated attack succeeds more often. *Team composition matters! A well-rounded team increases your chance of winning. *The light blue chevrons visible in the world are location markers for your teammates. *When a teammate dies, the location of their corpse is marked by a skull icon visible in the world. *You hear sounds from your enemies more prominently than those of your allies. *Your current objective is always marked with a waypoint viewable in the world. *Press and hold F1 to learn more about your hero. *You can change your current hero in your spawn room at any time. *Offense heroes are flexible and mobile threats, capable of engaging enemies in any situation. *Defense heroes excel at neutralizing enemies within an area or objective. *Tank heroes excel at taking and holding map objectives, as well as disrupting the enemy team. *Support heroes protect and heal their teammates while also providing useful utility capabilities. ;When entering Skirmish *There are no map objectives in a skirmish. Just have fun while we find a good game! *Skirmish allows you to try new heroes or explore the map while looking for a game. *You are still queued for a game while in a skirmish. Have fun! Ana ;Playing as Ana * ;Killed by Ana *You can use Ana's own teammates as cover to prevent her from shooting you with her Biotic Rifle. Bastion ;Playing as Bastion * ;Killed by Bastion * D.Va ;Playing as D.Va *Self-Destruct ultimate will render D.Va vulnerable for a short time, as it deprives her of her mech; but once the mech explodes, she can immediately summon another. *While Self-Destruct is very powerful, many players are able to find sufficient cover quickly. By using D.Va's Boosters just before using the ultimate, you can launch your mech through the air as it Self-Destructs. It will usually drop to the ground just before exploding, allowing players to 'arc' it over walls and surprise enemies. ;Killed by D.Va *Self-Destruct has a huge area of effect. Get to cover! Genji ;Playing as Genji *Genji's mobility allows him to attack from any angle, so make sure to watch your surroundings at all times. ;Killed by Genji *When you see or hear Genji using Deflect, don't attack him or you will risk dying to your own attacks. Hanzo ;Playing as Hanzo *Dragonstrike pairs well abilities that restrict movement, such as Reinhardt's Earthshatter or Zarya's Graviton Surge. ;Killed by Hanzo *If you must enter an area covered by Hanzo, try to move unpredictably. Junkrat ;Playing as Junkrat *Detonate a Concussion Mine at your feet to launch yourself into the air, reaching higher areas. *Using Junkrat's Steel Trap and Concussion Mine in tight hallways or side passages can prevent enemies from flanking easily, or even eliminate them when they attempt to retreat. *If enemies are skilled at locating traps, try hiding them in plain sight. Heavily-trafficked, chaotic areas like payload paths or even the objective point are good places. Oftentimes, enemies may be aware that you have the area trapped, but due to the constant fighting and chaos they can't take the time to search. ;Killed by Junkrat *Try to keep a height advantage over Junkrat. He's much less effective if he has to aim up. *Damage a Steel Trap on the ground to safely destroy it. Lúcio ;Playing as Lúcio * ;Killed by Lúcio *As a support hero, Lúcio is always a high priority target. *Lúcio needs line of sight to his teammates for his abilities to work on them, so try to separate him from his team. McCree ;Playing as McCree *Although the Peacekeeper's alternate fire shoots wildly, it can still be effective at close range or against large targets, such as Reinhardt. *Stunning an enemy with a Flashbang makes it easy to aim for a critical shot to the head. *You can pull the trigger on Deadeye before its targeting reticles completely lock on, but the shots will not deal killing blows. *Enemy barriers can block the shots from Deadeye. ;Killed by McCree *Keep moving when McCree's around, or you'll be an easy target for his Peacekeeper. Mei ;Playing as Mei * ;Killed by Mei * Mercy ;Playing as Mercy *When you're able to Resurrect, try to play more defensively. It's no use to you dead! ;Killed by Mercy * Pharah ;Playing as Pharah *Be careful when firing a rocket at point blank range, as it will damage you as well. *Don't pass up good opportunities to use Barrage while waiting for the "perfect" one. *Barrage can quickly destroy enemies who are close together, but it leaves you vulnerable to their return fire. ;Killed by Pharah *Pharah's hovering can be slow and predictable, making her vulnerable to your own long-range attacks. Reaper ;Playing as Reaper *Be careful when using Wraith Form, as you could find yourself in a situation with no way out. ;Killed by Reaper *Reaper is most effective at very close range. Keep him at a distance. *When a Reaper is on the enemy team, watch for him to attack from above or behind you. *The best counters to a Reaper's Death Blossom are to stun or kill him. Reinhardt ;Playing as Reinhardt * ;Killed by Reinhardt *Reinhardt's size makes him easier to hit. *Earthshatter, Charge, and Fire Strike all have significant cooldowns. Bait Reinhardt into using them, then move in for the kill. Roadhog ;Playing as Roadhog *Ambush players from behind cover or from a flanking position so that they're less likely to notice you and dodge your Chain Hook. ;Killed by Roadhog *Try to stay far away from Roadhog to avoid the huge damage from his Scrap Gun. *Always be on the move. Don't make it easy for Roadhog to grab you with his Chain Hook. Soldier: 76 ;Playing as Soldier: 76 *Aim Helix Rockets at an opponent's feet rather than point plank, as the rockets' splash damage will make it more difficult for your opponent to avoid damage. ;Killed by Soldier: 76 *Because Helix Rockets have a long cooldown, you can be more aggressive after Soldier: 76 has used them. Symmetra ;Playing as Symmetra *Protect your Teleporter with Sentry Turrets. ;Killed by Symmetra *Area of effect attacks can destroy a nest of Sentry Turrets. Torbjörn ;Playing as Torbjörn * ;Killed by Torbjörn *If Torbjörn's turret is blocking your path to the objective, look for another route. Tracer ;Playing as Tracer *If you Recall immediately after taking damage, you will regain your lost health (if you're not dead). ;Killed by Tracer * Widowmaker ;Playing as Widowmaker * ;Killed by Widowmaker *Avoid open spaces and areas with long sight lines as you approach your objective. Winston ;Playing as Winston *You can use directional movement for limited air control while using Jump Pack. ;Killed by Winston * Zarya ;Playing as Zarya *When you are charged with high energy, play aggressively with your now highly damaging Particle Cannon. ;Killed by Zarya *Try to avoid damaging Zarya's barriers, but don't let them stop you from finishing off a low health target. Zenyatta ;Playing as Zenyatta *Always keep your Orb of Harmony on a teammate, even if everyone is at full health. *Keep your enemies at a healthy distance. You have no easy means of escaping if they reach you. *Symmetra's shields and Torbjörn's armor packs can help mitigate Zenyatta's biggest weakness: his lack of health. ;Killed by Zenyatta *Killing Zenyatta removes his Orb of Discord and Orb of Harmony from their targets. Category:Overwatch Category:Strategy